Down and Dirty
by cyclonegal12
Summary: A jewel shard located in a food item gives Inuyasha and Kagome a bit of trouble.


Dedications

Esté es para mi maestra de Español porque ella esta la querida.  
(This is for my Spanish teacher because she is the best.)

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes and let herself start a well deserved session of relaxation. Inuyasha had finally let her come home for a few days and she planned to take full advantage of it. She was currently reclining on a lawn chair in her back yard. This was the life.  
Something fell onto Kagome's face and she brushed it away without opening her eyes. Something else fell onto her face. She frowned, finally opening her eyes. The next scene took place as a delayed reaction. Kagome gazed up into Inuyasha's eyes. He was leaning over her. It had been his hair that had kept on falling onto her face. They stayed that way for a couple of seconds. Then Kagome shrieked and fell off her chair.  
"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, "You scared me half to death! What are you doing here anyways?"  
"I came to pick you up idiot." Inuyasha retorted.  
Kagome's expression turned from one of annoyance to one of shocked disappointment. "But you said I could stay here for three days!" she insisted, "It's been a day!"

"Well plans have changed." He grumbled, "Naraku's nearby and we're going."  
The priestess sighed, knowing she couldn't argue to that. "Alright, alright." She said turning towards the house, "Let me just get me stuff packed-" Kagome stopped and stiffened.  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
"A shard." Kagome replied, "There's a shard nearby. It's coming closer."  
"Really!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Where!"

Kagome pointed towards her house. A second later the two were running in that direction. They barreled into the Higurashi kitchen, startling Mrs. Higurashi who had just begun to unload her groceries.  
"What are you two up to?" she asked.  
"Kagome sensed a jewel shard." Inuyasha replied.  
"Those things she's looking for with you?"  
The hanyou nodded and turned to Kagome who was staring at the grocery bag her mom was unpacking. "So where is it?" he questioned.  
"In the bag."  
Inuyasha looked at the grocery bag. "The one your mom's unpacking?" he asked. She nodded. The two stared at the bag in confusion as Mrs. Higurashi continued to unpack it.  
"That's it!" Kagome exclaimed as her mother pulled out a package of meat.  
"The shard's in the food?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yes!"  
Inuyasha ran over and grabbed to meat out of the refrigerator that Mrs. Higurashi had just put it in before she had left the kitchen. He handed it to Kagome. "Get the shard out."  
Nodding, Kagome started to open the package. Just as she was about to grab the meat, it moved. Kagome screamed, dropping the meat onto the floor where it immediately went under the stove.  
"What the hell was that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
"Mystery meat from the school cafeteria." Kagome replied. Seeing Inuyasha's confused look she shook her head. "Never mind. I think it was just the effect of the shard on the meat."  
"Probably." Inuyasha agreed, "So how are we going to get it back?"  
"You can pick up the stove." The priestess replied, "We can start from there."  
"What's a stove?"  
"The thing that the meat ran under."  
"Oh." Inuyasha walked over to the stove and picked it up, revealing the meat. That was when the meat did something none of the occupants of the room expected. It squealed.  
With his quick as lightning reflexes, Inuyasha grabbed the meat off the floor and stood up again. The meat wriggled and squirmed in the hanyou's grasp but did not go anywhere. "Okay Kagome." Inuyasha said, turning to her, "You can now pull out the shard."  
Kagome cringed. "Do I have to?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
Sighing, Kagome approached the meat and Inuyasha, putting a hand out to dig in. Then, once again, the meat did something totally unexpected. It bit Kagome. She flinched.  
"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yeah." The priestess replied, "Meat doesn't have any teeth. It didn't hurt."  
"Then why'd you act like you got hurt!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Because I wasn't expecting the meat to bite me!" Kagome yelled, "That's all!"  
The hanyou rolled his eyes and handed the meat to Kagome. "I'm gonna pull it out." He told her. He stuck his fingers into the squirming meat Kagome was holding and pulled out a small shard of the Shikon Jewel. As soon as he did this the meat stopped moving.  
"Is that all?" Kagome asked.  
"I think so."  
"So it's over?"  
"Yeah."  
"Just like that?"  
"Why are you asking stupid questions!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Mrs. Higurashi walked back into the room. "I bought some meat to make you guys hamburgers." She told the two, "Would you like them?"  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at the mass of meat the priestess was holding.  
"No thanks."

* * *

So you're probably thinking, that was the _weirdest_ short story Clear Waters's has EVER come up with! Well you're probably right. It was pretty random. But I promise there is a reason. As stated above, this group of one shots are all going to be dedicated to someone. This one is dedicated to my Spanish teacher. We had so much fun in her class this year, what with our weekly 'Dia de los refrecos' (Day of the Soda), whichended up turning into Dia de los refrecos y dulces (Day of the Soda and Sweets) and our strange stories and songs. I never knew you could have so muchfun in aSpanish class.  
So I still really haven't explained why the story was so random. Now I will. My teacher just loves random, funnythings. That's all. 


End file.
